turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Messenger
Meta Timing: the day after "Breakout", probably 9 Dec 2023 Setting: Sydney CDL, Jones' quarters, Bubbles' quarters Text Book] and Anni are up to some inexplicable, but probably harmless, bean thing near the swings and Baby]'s latched onto Jack like a limpet again, so Logan leans on the playground fence and basks in the sunlight. That might be what he's missed most in the last eighteen months: the sun and the breeze. He closes his eyes, sighs. Opens them a minute later to Rika, sitting in the shade just out of reach, staring at him in her weird way. He makes a face. Rika blinks, then her face scrunches and she dissolves into giggles. Logan makes another face and she squeals. He rolls his eyes, pushes off— Rika's eyes twinkle and she reaches for him. —catches her under the arms, plunks her on his shoulders, heads for the entrance. Griet, who he'd swear was expanding daily and was only a few short of developing her own gravity well, waits to collect her beans, her tote pocket-out. Post call. Logan passes over Rika, nicks the note, and slips it in his pocket, smooth as silk. Griet's beans leave with Griet; Jack's beans leave with Charlie. Jack mopes (a little) back to quarters. Logan shtumps at his heels, through the door and straight to his room. Unfolds the note. -L— Mutual friend has flower at his place as of last night.{ Healthy and happy to be on the loose.} —J- Logan shreds the note, ducks in the washroom, flushes the bits. "Jack! 'm going out!" Something muffled from Jack's room. Logan ambles across the 'Dome, knocks on Bubbles' door{, tries to be as non-threatening as possible}. ""Who is it~?"" she calls from inside. "'s Buttercup." ""away."" "Got the latest update about [[Blossom Collocott|Blossom]." A beat. ""Come in. I guess."" Logan rolls his eyes, steps into the common area, greets, "Hey." "Why'd they tell you and not me?" huffs Bubbles from the couch, crossing her arms. "Because they don't know this. Blossom's safe in Citiesville." Bubbles looks up, blinks. "Wha?" "Blossom. Citiesville. Safe. Not where they were keeping her anymore."] "Oh my god." "Thought you'd want to know." Turns to go. "Wait!" Bubbles grabs his arm. He turns back. Bubbles eyes are huge and shiny. "How do you know this?" "The Mayor {made the arrangements; mutual friend} told me." Bubbles blinks rapidly. Mayor?" Logan nods. "You can let go of my arm anytime now." Mayor did this." More blinking. "You .... You're the one who asked the Mayor." Logan shrugs. "Oh my god!" Lunges— Logan braces for impact. —inflicts a spine-cracking hug. "You saved her!" "Havin' trouble breathing, here," croaks Logan, arms tense at his sides. "You're not a monster!" Finally releases her hold. Logan gasps, "Still a sociopath." "I don't care~! You're my favorite sociopath, then, you big damn hero!" Dives for another hug— Logan steps back. "This one'll cost you." Bubbles laughs, a little hysterically. "I can't believe you helped her, after how you acted when they ...." "I was trying to help then, too." "In your fucked up sociopath way." Logan huffs. Budding: Wilt — Extraction — Complete Set — Missed Connection — DCaMP — Breakout — Messenger — Breathe — Basketball — Decision Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Baby (mention) Category:Anni (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Jackson Category:Logan's POV Category:Logan Category:Logan's pickpocketing skills Category:Logan's internal clock Category:Rika Category:Griet (mention) Category:Griet (description) Category:Griet is pregnant Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Jamie Category:Liu (mention) Category:Blossom (mention) Category:Bubbles' quarters Category:Bubbles Category:Budding arc